shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Etsuya Eizan
Etsuya Eizan (叡山 枝津也 Eizan Etsuya) is a 91st Tōtsuki Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the current 9th Seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Etsuya has long swept back hair typical of a Japanese yankee ''(Japanese Delinquents). He wears glasses and various jewelry including a rope chain necklace, various rings, and a Rolex styled watch. Personality As a professional food consultant, Etsuya is calculating and cautious towards any situation. Being an astute and intelligent figure in both internal and external affairs of the academy, Etsuya is often aware to any possibilities so everything will undergo according to his plan, which has never failed him or his clients to achieve victory. With his deep pockets and close relationship with companies (usually with the affluent franchise industry), most of his incomes are based on his counseling since he often play as the benefactor to his clients. With his uncanny profession, Etsuya has almost handled 500 cases of problems mostly involved with restaurant issues alone. Despite all of his wise cracking and intelligence, the ''Tōtsuki Alquimista himself is a grudging egomaniac whose pride is so high that he will make anyone suffer for their insolence, particularly Sōma whom he deemed as an annoying yet intriguing nuisance. Like many privileged and gifted students in the academy, Etsuya see the only successful culinary business is worth investing through its status and fame. It is also due to his background as the young delinquent during his teens, Etsuya has a notorious reputation as a ruthless gang leader and would have anyone, especially those who lose to him, submit to him and would mercilessly crush anyone who plot against him. It is also said that Etsuya's service on advising is not cheap, as most of his consultation fee are too expensive which almost cost a fortune of the restaurant. History Etsuya is infamous for leading a delinquent gang even in his middle school. He is also famed for becoming a highly-renowned food business counselor. Through high school, Etsuya lead the largest and influential gang in the academy and would subdue anyone who lost to him as his peers, while having a ruthless aggression to anyone who defy his offer. In his illustrious career as the food consultant, Eizan once helped an old hotel to rebuild the financial situation and even suggested some of the new dishes to anyone who seek for him. With total 500 cases in his career, Eizan's name would soared high in the heavens and received ovation from the students, faculty and . It could be speculated that Etsuya's consultation has brought the rise of the Mozuya Karaage, who won the "All Japan Karaage Convention" within 3 years and became a prestige franchise shop beyond Kansai. Plot Karaage War Main article: Karaage Wars Arc During the Summer Break, Etsuya is a part of the Elite Council Member to discuss the upcoming Tōtsuki Autumn Election. In the same time, Etsuya picked a call from his client, Kinu Nakamozu from the Mozuya Karaage, and tell his client that she must be vigilant at all times, especially when the business is all about threading products. Informed by Nakamozu that Mozuya is challenged by a nearby "brat", Etsuya urged Nakamozu to keep an eye on Sōma and report to him should anything happens, which his advice has gone to Nakamozu's deaf ears. While his call is hung up from Nakamozu, Eizan remained silent as if there is someone is able to rivaled with his client. he is then approached and informed by Satoshi to pick up the pace, which he found his rushing plead irritating and begin to fumed that they, the Council Members, had to involved themselves even in the holidays. He is also livid over Satoshi's statement that their duties as one of prominent members, this event would be their responsibility, which Etsuya found it sorely overrated. Afterwards, Etsuya joined the rest of the Council to discuss the plan of the upcoming event and he is given a task to make a draft about it. Days later, Etsuya learnt the bad news from the Nakamozu that The Karaage Specialty Shop suffered it's profit lost for the first time in 3 years under the popularity of the Sumire Karaage Roll. He was clearly not amused over the terrible results and demanded answers from Nakamozu about the commotion. After hearing from Nakamozu report that the rival is a local hero, Eizan would found Sōma intriguing and see him as a potential ally should he able to convince him to his side. Meeting Sōma Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Wish to see the rival that put Mozuya Karaage into submission, Etsuya summons his lackeys to search for Sōma and escort him to his office. After Sōma's arrival, Etsuya welcomed him while tell him that he heard over the rumors about his latest invention that humble his client. Impressed by the boy wonder's idea that instantly revived the neighborhood fame and glory, Etsuya is offering Sōma a job under him and promise Sōma's life easy, which also means that Sōma had to leave his neighborhood behind as the further details of the deal. After heard over Soma's refusal, Eizan would admired Soma's pride and valor as he tell him that he is not the first chef who reject his offer, by mocking him as the whale of the pond, Eizan would ask Soma's hysterically if his overrate humility simply based on his simple and humble family background. After his brief conversation, Etsuya would dismiss himself and sarcastically tell Sōma that the Autumn Election would be his ruin, and he would not easily forgive Sōma's "insolence", as he can't let his reputation as the food consultant to be "tainted" just because one of his client is beaten by him (actually he hiddenly support Soma as he would see his skill first hand while wonder if Soma survived his game of selection of of the ingredients.). Meanwhile during the Elite 10 Council's second meeting, Eizan would see the Tōtsuki Princess's objection over Soma's entry had led some of the members, particularly Satoshi, would found Erina's irrational judgement would be the first and wonder if Erina's reason of objection is due to something happened between the encounter between the Yukihira Genius and herself ; ignited the rivalry between the 2. In the sudden, Eizan cut off their argument shortly and decided that, instead of oppose Soma just like his first encounter, would support Soma he claimed that although Soma didn't make much of the achievement during his enrollment, what really intrigued the Tōtsuki Alchemist is the undeniable the fact that Soma has made a great impression in such short amount of time, from his high grade in Chapelle's class to his quick wits to make 200 dishes in merely 30 minutes (including Hinako's praise over his dish would actually persuade Eizan about the skills ). Additionally, he also say that gourmet festival would be boring if someone like Soma would not join the event and his confusion about Erina's runt would made both Erina and Satoshi gone silent in 2 occasions; Erina's still think that Soma would be not fit into the Autumn Election basically due to his humble status, despite Eizan's support on Sōma; Satoshi on the other hand, would see the rare side of Eizan and would wonder what had Sōma in him has intrigued his fellow member. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Prior the event, Etsuya invites Sendawara Natsume, the innovator of the Curry Princess franchise and the CEO of the culinary business that focused the Curry theme food, Haubi Food Cooperation, and lead her to Stadium A (where Sōma is selected). Although his flattering quotes seemly annoyed the Curry CEO (since she is busy all the time), Etsuya would try to calm Natsume while ensure her that this event would be entertaining before he give a microphone for her to begin her iron speech; which his connection with this influential figure stunned and amazed all the 30 participants below. When witness the cookery battle from all rivals, Eizan asked by Curry Queen for who would be his favorite to pass this battle. To answer Natsume's interesting question, Etsuya would tell her that he may not know who he will recommends, but he set his eyes upon Soma, who once humbled his client and saved the Sumiredoori Shopping District from it's economy collapse, to see his rival's potential to answer his subject until Soma's snoozing face would make him speechless. With the aroma of his food awaken Soma from his sleep however, Etsuya cannot be more surprised as he realizes that Soma's slack is merely masks his talents and the boiling pot is just the tip of the iceberg of his curry dish. While the judgement time has commenced, Etsuya urged Natsume to take an easy on the participants with some , which his words has gone to deaf ears due to Natsume's extreme pride until Ryō Kurokiba onward changed her view. Eizan continued to observe the judgement until he saw the participants, Ikumi (86), Ryōko (86), Zenji (88) & Shun (88) has tie points, which he found difficult to see which participants would truly advance to the Main Tournament. Seeing such phenomenal, Etsuya would suggests the judges that the only way to do so is through the Shokugeki style final vote. Etsuya would continued to observe the judgement's climax with Hayama (94) and Sōma (93) advances to the Main Tournament. That was until Subaru made his last entry and crushed both Shun and Zenji out from a leading board, with his 91 points and ranked 4th for an unknown dish. With Subaru advanced to the Main Tournament like Akira, Sōma and Ryō, Etsuya smirked for unknown reasons. Road to the Main Tournament A day before the Main Tournament, Etsuya, along with Satoshi and Erina awaited for Sōma's arrival while Satoshi presented Sōma a theme for his battle, Bento dish. While listened to the prep-conversation between Sōma and Erina, Etsuya decided to leave the office before he sarcastically "encourages" Sōma to keep up his good work or the tournament would be boring without him, much to Sōma's displeasure. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tounament Quarterfinals Main article: Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki During the Quarterfinals's forth and final match, Etsuya witnessed the Shokugeki between Takumi and Subaru, while remarked everything about Subaru, especially about his infamous 99 Shokugeki streak against his rivals. After Subaru's vicious victory over Takumi, Etsuya announced the Tournament's Semi-Finals will be held within a week, as well as the semi-finalist which are Sōma, Subaru, Akira Hayama and Ryō Kurokiba. Semifinals (To be added) Finals (To be added) Cooking Style (To be added) Dishes Clubs * 'Elite Ten Council '- Etsuya is current 9th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duels Record Trivia *Etsuya uses the kanji for Branch (E), Harbor (Tsu), and World (Ya). Eizan means Imperial Mountain. It is also the name of a railway system in Japan. Navigation zh:叡山枝津也 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:91st Generation Students